As the power requirements for microprocessors increases due to increases in clock speeds and functionality, the amount of heat generated by the microprocessors also increases. The heat generated by the microprocessors must be removed from the location of the microprocessors in order for the microprocessors to function to their full potential. However, in systems that utilize multiple boards, each including multiple microprocessors, mounted within an enclosure that also houses electrical equipment such as disk drives and power supplies, prior art heat sinks are constrained to the available footprint size on the board and the distance or pitch between each board. As the power requirements of these microprocessors increases and the footprint size and board pitch decreases, prior art heat sinks are becoming less able to remove the heat generated by the microprocessors, thus impeding their performance.